


Anything but this

by mellowmasochist



Series: JoJo’s Hypnotic Adventure [2]
Category: The Jungle Book (1967), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Diavolo's Infinite Deaths (JoJo), Hypnotism, Joke Fic, M/M, Vore, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmasochist/pseuds/mellowmasochist
Summary: Another one of Diavolo's deaths
Series: JoJo’s Hypnotic Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933240
Kudos: 7





	Anything but this

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to make fun of me in the comments 😼

Diavolo found himself in the middle of what looked like a jungle. He wasn't sure what time it currently was but it was definitely night time. He didn't know what to do other than try and find an escape.

"Are you losssst?"

Diavolo got a bit timid when he heard that voice. He just took one single step and it seems like he had already encountered someone with a mysterious voice that made him feel quite uncomfortable, but he did his best to not let his guard down.

"Whoever you are, get away from me!" he spoke in a serious tone, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. He was so tired of all of these deaths, he had no idea when will it ever end.

He heard some slithering come from behind him, and that's when he saw what looked like a snake, that can talk, for whatever reason.

"There'ssss no need to be sssscared, human"

Diavolo couldn't hide his fear any longer, at this point anything can be the reason why he dies again, so he had no hesitation in him when he started to run away, trying to avoid any and all dangers that could kill him, he had just a tiny bit of hope in him that he will be able to survive out of these deaths sooner or later, and this loop of death will finally end.

He then felt something wrap around his neck and violently pull him back to where he originally was located at. He groaned out loud in fear, trying to remove the tip of his tail that was around his neck, but it was strong, way too strong.

"Don't be sssscared, I won't hurt you much" Kaa said as he forced the tall man to look directly at him, as his eyes began to form colorful spirals.

Diavolo looked into his eyes, and he stopped struggling. He wasn't pleased, that was for sure, but he wasn't running away from him in fear right now, in fact the spirals felt kind off nice.

No.

He couldn't let himself end up dead again, he couldn't take it anymore, that damn Giorno! This was just so out of character of Diavolo, to be submissive and helpless like this

And yet, he couldn't resist it anymore, and it seemed like there was no other escape for him right now, he felt the tail of the snake wrap around his whole body, from his neck all the way down to his ankles. He did nothing but stand there, looking into his eyes with a blank expression, which was good enough for the serpent.

Next thing he knew, he was completely under his control. He wasn't thinking about how he would die this time, or how it was all because of Giorno that led him to this mess to begin with, his mind is just completely...

blank.

Next thing he knew, his body was being lifted up by the python's long tail, he was slowly unhinging his jaw so that he could fit his rather big dinner into his mouth.

Diavolo still had just a bit of will inside of him, that small part wanted to yell and strangle this damn animal that was slowly swallowing him whole, but he just simply couldn't. He lost, again.

First it was his head, then his torse, his thighs, legs, and lastly, his feet.

Diavolo was now fully inside the snake's stomach.

"You were jusssst ssssimply delicioussss...~" Kaa said as he evilly giggled to himself and laid down somewhere to sleep off for the night.

Meanwhile inside, Diavolo felt every last bit of his stomach, it was hot and it was hard for him to breathe. He slowly began to break out of the trance he was put in by Kaa, and when he realized what just happened, he wasn't too happy.

But then again, he couldn't do anything. He was getting even more and more deeper inside of him, and the space around him began to get more and more smaller and tighter around his body. The worst part haven't even come yet, he knew that sooner or later, his body was going to dissolve and that will be another one of his deaths, just for him to come back just to die again. This cycle was hell, it truly was.

Diavolo closed his eyes and hoped that he will sleep through the most unpleasant part of getting digested, but he didn't had his hopes up.


End file.
